1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an electrically operated oil level gauge for detecting the level of oil in an oil pan of an engine, and more particularly to an oil level gauge which is structured to be axially flexible so as to be suitable for practical use.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In connection with electrically operated oil level detecting devices, it has already been proposed that a dipstick be provided at its tip section with an oil level sensing element such as a thermistor which generates an electric signal when the level of oil in an oil pan drops below a bottom of a safety range.
However, such a dipstick is not structured to be axially flexible and is therefore not suitable for practical use for the reasons set forth below. In order to set and remove the dipstick, it is practically necessary that the dipstick be axially bendable because the dipstick is inserted into the oil pan through a pipe member which is usually bent; and the insertion and pulling-out of the dipstick cannot be carried out in its straight state due to obstruction by various engine parts and accessories.